Fanatic (Tails x silver)
by joya blanca
Summary: Tails por aburrimiento entro a una pagina sobre silvais, encontrando mas de lo que esperaba. Silvais (tails x silver) (¿tails x sonic exe?)
1. Chapter 1

Fanatic

Sonic the hedgehog ni sus personajes, me pertenecen... (Ya que según la versión, Tails mantiene su aspecto pero tiene diferente edad, en esta historia supongamos que tiene una edad cercana a la sonic o Amy)

Silvails ( silver x Tails)

* * *

Tails aburrido, fue a su computadora...

-veamos…. ¿cuál era la página?... ¡ha, claro, era…

Durante semanas ha notado que Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Amy Rose, etc….etc….han estado riéndose de una página, nadie le ha querido contar ¿de qué se trata?

Por lo que con trabajo de detective (escuchando detrás de las puertas), logro averiguar la página. El contenido no le hiso gracia…

-¡¿Qué diablos?!

¡Era una página dedicada al Silvais!...Miles de escritos, fanatic de fanáticos en todo Mobius por las aventuras que tiene junto a su mejor amigo, Sonic.

Esta debía ser la principal página…..Tranquilizando sus nervios, decidió leer uno...

-ja ja ja….JA JA JA JA.

Más que románticos eran graciosos, torpes, ahora le encontraba el chiste.

-¿registrarme?, porque no.

* * *

Registrándose seria capas de enterarse de las motivaciones de este tipo…Con un seudónimo inicio su participación en los foros y opiniones sobre los fanatic..

Lo que no sospechaba era que con el paso del tiempo él y el administrador se estaban volviendo "cercanos"

A cada minutos sus charlas eran más profundas, más sinceras…. ¿Enamorarse de un tipo que administra una página de fantic sobre el?, era tonto, lo sabía…sin embargo….Él lo hacía reír, lo escuchaba incluso cuando quería hablar de cosas, que se notaba que el otro no entendía a la perfección, lo apoyaba...

Con el paso del tiempo, ya no era suficiente escribirle…necesitaba verlo, tocarlo, escuchar su voz.

Después de arduo trabajo cibernético, descubrió la identidad secreta del administrador...

-¡¿tiene que ser un broma?!

* * *

¡Silver the hedgehog!, ¡él es el administrador!...glup…..no…..nah…nop….debe ser un seudónimo…..si eso debe ser...

Confiado de que debía ser un seudónimo para cubrir su identidad, en modo de broma le dejo el siguiente mensaje...

"Silver, ¿eres tú?"

En menos de 5 min, escucho….

RINNNNNNN…RINNNNNN...RINNNN...

¿Será posible?...Usando sus colas para bajar volando hasta la puerta, al abrirla casi se le sale el corazón por la boca…

-yep…Tails, soy yo.

* * *

El mismísimo erizo alvino estaba parado en su puerta, admitiendo que él era el administrador de una página de ellos, ¡era para volverse loco!...

-ejem…yo no lo llamaría locura, aunque Blaze tiene una idea diferente.

¡Rayos!, olvido los poderes psíquicos de este sujeto, debe ser más cuidadoso con lo que piensa….El erizo rascándose la cabeza un poco confundido...

-¿me dejas pasar?, supongo que….esperas una explicación.

-adelante.

El erizo se sentó en el sofá con las manos apoyando su cabeza, mientras el zorro cerraba la puerta, para luego sentarse a su lado.

-te escucho.

* * *

EL oji amarillo estaba nervioso, no estaba preparado para este instante ..Pelear contra robots asesinos en un futuro post apocalíptico dominado por un descendiente de Dr. Eggman, era mucho más fácil que esto...Con sus poderes mentales, trajo un vaso y una jarra de agua de la cocina, al beber el agua, sus nervios pasaron.

-Cuando creía en mi mundo, no tenía nada…..Luego encontré a Blaze y…

-¿y?

-…tuve a alguien…..luego viaje aquí junto a ella, trate de matar a Sonic…bla..bla..bla..bla…nos volvimos amigos..bla..bla..bla….tuve más amigos y me enamore de ti….¡así es , tal como lo pensaste!...estoy loco por ti Tails, no me preguntes ¿Por qué? Ni yo mismo lo sé.

En la mente del inteligente Tails Prower, la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Por qué Silvy creo esa página?, comenzaba a tomar forma.

-Se sinceró, ¿creaste esa página para acercarte a mí?

-yep, fue idea de Blaze…..también escribí todos los fanatic yo mismo.

El mecánico autodidacta se sintió como suela de zapatos, ¿Cómo fue capaz de reírse de el?

-no te estreses….hasta yo me rio con esas cosas, resulta ser que soy mejor cómico que poeta.

De improviso el viajero en el tiempo lo beso...

-¡vamos tails!... (Guiño)…..vienes pensando en besarme, desde que te revele mi identidad…. ¿Vamos a comer?

-¿ahora?

El chico del futro parecía confundido ante la reacción del chico del presente.

-¿Qué?...diablos, pensé que eso era lo que se hace en una cita.

El rubio soltó una risita…. ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan poderoso fuera tan bobo?, bobo pero lindo. ¿Debía darle una oportunidad?, ¡sería un tonto si no se la da!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…

-¿Qué extraño?, se cayó la página.

Red Rad (Knuckles) miraba extrañado su celular, su página favorita de "chistes" estaba fuera de servicio…Shadow tocándole el hombro.

-y ahí está la razón.

En un restaurante, Silver y Tails tenían una cita….Red Rad, no estaba molesto con ellos, sino con el hecho de que leer la página y ver Silvails en vivo…No era tan divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-¿Sabes?, me divertí mucho contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sip…No tenía idea de lo divertido que eran los restaurantes, hm…. ¿que era esa cosa que venía al lado de la copa?

-¿Servilleta?

-Ah, eso….puaj, ¡sabia horrible!

-Huf, por quinta vez silver….Las servilletas son para limpiarse los labios, no son un aperitivo.

-¿Un Aperi que?

-Huf…olvídalo.

Tails se llevó una mano momentáneamente al rostro, tratar de explicarle algo a este bobo futurista, era una misión imposible.

Desde el restaurante caminaron por Green Hill , South Island hasta la casa del mecánico de dos colas, el erizo albino estaba encantando de ir lento solo por el gusto de hacerlo…MMMM…Así que esto es ir a velocidad prometió, es lindo a la vez de un poco angustiante también, sin embargo no le importaría repetirlo si tiene tan encantadora compañía…

-Llegamos.

Tails Prower miro confundido al confundido erizo de una época lejana…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yyyyyy…. ¿mi beso?

-¿Qué?

-Blaze dice que en esta época las citas acostumbran terminar con un beso.

Glup….. ¿Debería besarlo?... ¡Qué diablos!, ya se han besado…..El oji azul le dio un tierno beso de despedida, el oji amarillo sonriendo sarcástico…

-Nada mal…..Aunque esperaba algo más hot, en la próxima cita tendremos que mejorar los besos.

-¿Próxima cita?

Silver levanto una ceja confundido…. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dijo algo malo?... ¡Demonios!, pudo leerle la mente para adelantarse pero no….. ¡Tenía que respectar su espacio! No debió seguir el consejo de Blaze sobre no leerle la mente durante la cita, para no ahuyentarlo…Triste el viajero del tiempo…

-¿Qué sucede?, creí que te gusto pasar la tarde conmigo.

El rubio bajo la vista un poco triste...

-Lo se…admito que disfrute pasar la tarde contigo, nunca antes la había pasado tan bien.

-¿Entonces…?

Tan triste como cuando bajo la cabeza, la levanto…

-Mira, eres un gran chico, un fantástico chico pero….Las relaciones que pasan del chat a la vida real nunca funcionan, lo siento yo….

-Hola, me llamo Silver the hedgehog. Mucho Gusto.

¡¿Qué?!...Impacto el ser de doble cola, vio al ser blanco sonreírle mientras le ofrecía la mano en forma de saludo…

-¿Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio?...Reinicio nuestra relación, así podremos conocernos mejor en la vida real.

¡Era la más tonto que ha escuchado en toda su vida!, sin embargo… ¡También era lo más lindo! , ¿Cómo es posible que una persona sea bobo, sarcástico y tierno a la vez?. Este albino es un verdadero caso medico (o psiquiátrico)

Sin palabras el erizo recibió un abrazo, para luego ver a su probable novio entrar a su hogar.

Flotando se fue dando saltitos…Debía verse más bobo de lo que todo el mundo lo ve, ¡qué importa! ¡ERA FELIZ!

Por primera vez en toda su vida era feliz, verdaderamente feliz….No…Miento…él no está feliz… ¡esta eufórico!

* * *

Después de años de vivir en un mundo sombrío sin esperanza, veía las nubes dar paso a un arcoíris. Tan dichoso estaba que ignoro el hecho que iba tan lento que pronto anocheció...

-¡Cuando llegue a casa le daré a Blaze, todos los encendedores del mundo!, ¡se los merece!

¿Le gustara ese regalo?, pues claro es pirómana….

Pasar un oscuro bosque de camino a casa no era problema, por recovecos más oscuros ha transitado en su época natal….A medio camino algo lo ataco….

-¡Mierda!, por poco y me desangra.

Gracias a sus poderes psíquicos logro evitar que la cosa le abriera el pecho, en pose de defensa espero…..Un sonido de respiración se escuchaba a lo lejos….

-¡¿Quién ERES TU?!...¡DEJATE VER COBARDE!

 _-"Puedes llamarme exe….Y yo contralaría la bocota si fuera tu"_

Entre los arbustos se veía un par de ojos rojos, iris rojas reluciendo en cuencas oscuras destellando…

 _-"Tails es mío, esto es solo una advertencia…..Para la próxima, no seré tan compasivo"_

La criatura se esfumo velozmente….Llamen loco a Silvy pero….Esa cosa tenía unas espinas parecidas a las de Sonic…

-Nah, debe ser mi imaginación….Blaze tiene razón, los animales de esta época sí que son exóticos.

Recobrando su buen humor, se quitó el polvo para continuar dando saltitos…

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lago….

-No debiste hacerlo.

El héroe de héroes, Sonic the hedgehog se miraba en el reflejo de un lago…En sus aguas cristalinas no se reflejaba el amado héroe sino un versión más oscura de sí mismo…

 _-"Tenia que…Ese idiota te va a quitar lo que es tuyo por derecho"_

-No puedes…

 _-"Puedo…Ya mate al tonto de Manic y Scourge para que no molesten a nuestro zorrito y culpe al villano de turno con exito, uno más a la cuenta no hará diferencia alguna"_

Sonic angustiado caminaba de un lado a otro…La sangre, los gritos, las tripas desparramadas, el olor a muerte que inundaba sus fosas nasales, la mirada a punto de morir de su hermano inquisitivo como queriendo preguntar ¿Por qué?...

-¡NO!...¡BASTA!...No continuare con esto.

 _-"Lo mismo dijiste cuando el estúpido de tu hermanito te insinuó que le gusta tu buddy….¿debo recordarte como termino?"_

Sonic tapándose los oídos, en menos de 5 min fue a su hogar y se tomó su medicina. Mirando serio el frasco que su amigo científico humano: Christopher Thorndyke formulo para mantener a raya el…."efecto secundario" de tantos años estar expuesto a las gemas Chaos. Lo siguiente fue guardar el medicamento en su escondite…..Tenia una reputación que cuidar no podía permitir que la gente se enterara de "él"….

-Esta vez, voy a tenerte bajo control.

Sonic desde que "el otro" apareció siempre supo que sería incapaz de tener algo serio con Tails, si Silver hacia feliz, realmente feliz al Zorrito quien ha tenido una pésima racha amorosa (recordando a Cosmo) entonces el apoyaría esa relación….

-cueste lo que cueste.

Sin importar lo que " Sonic exe" tenga o quiera decir al respecto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

-je je je… ¡que divertido!

Silver recostado bajo un frondoso árbol escribía en diario de vida….

-¡Y pensar que Knuckles dijo que los diarios son cosa de niñitas!

¿Quién se imaginaria que escribir en un objeto primitivo fuera tan divertido?... ¡Definitivo!... ¡esta es la cosa 101 que ama de esta tecnológicamente atrasada época!

Y hablando de Red Rad (Knuckles), continua dándole jaleo para que reabra la página, incluso ofreciéndole financiarla el mismo…

-¡que se pudra!...ya obtuve lo que quería.

Sonriendo arrogante, recordó la agradable comida que tuvo unas semanas atrás con su Tails…AWWWW...huy….."Su Tails"….Oh, amaba tanto pensar en aquel zorrito como suyo…..Cosa 102 que ama de esta época….

Es un día soleado de verano….A pesar del ataque con el "animal salvaje" logro tranquilizar a la gatita con quien vive, lo suficiente para que ella y su novio Shadow fueran de paseo por Central City…Ok, no era que ciudad Station Square (la ciudad de Christopher Thorndyke) les pareciera corriente sino que Shadow quería….¿cómo decirlo?..."cenar en un restaurante de verdad en vez de una hamburguesería"

-AAAAHH…Cuanta paz.

* * *

Sintiendo el agradable viento rosar sus mejillas, cerro el diario y coloco sus brazos alrededor de la nuca… Green Hill , South Island es el mejor lugar del planeta para vivir….

" _-te vas a morir"_

-¡¿he?!

Una tétrica voz lo puso en alerta, ¿de dónde vino?... ¿Quién era tan vil de tener esa voz tan…macabra?.

" _-continua metiéndote entre el nerd y yo…terminaras hecho carne picada…La estúpida gatita con quien vives tendrá que usar pinzas para armar tu rostro"_

Ni en su época natal sin esperanza, se ha encontrado una presencia de ese calibre…Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del psíquico…Le costaba conectarse a esta "segunda presencia"…de una cosa estaba seguro, esta mente desconocida llevaba olor a sangre de inocentes en ella…

* * *

-¡Hey, silvy!... ¿Qué cuentas?

Como un rayo apareció Sonic con su gran sonrisa característica…Confundido miro a su bobo amigo… ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?...

-¿Te ves ido?, ¿te sientes bien?

-Hn…..no es nada, ignórame.

La "segunda presencia" desapareció…Demonios, Blaze tiene razón…..Mezclar café con coca cola y chocolate en polvo lo está dejando saltón. La cafeína está pudriendo su cerebro a tal punto que comienza a imaginarse cosas, sus poderes psíquicos están alterados…

-Ya que Sonic tiene que calentar e irse correr…Viene a preguntarte por Tails…

El albino indignado se pasó una mano por el rostro….¡justo lo que necesita después de un momento gore!...¡Que el azul también le dé con la maldita página de fanatics!

-¡Por la puta!...Se lo dije a Red y te lo digo a ti…..No voy a reabrir la página…..

¿Acaso piensa que el vino por…JA JA JA JA…..¡Que bobo eres silver!...El erizo oji verde moviendo las manos en modo de tranquilizarlo….

-¡Para tu tren "shadow junior"!...No es por eso que estoy aquí.

¿A no?... ¿Es sincero o es sarcasmo?... ¡Necesita un diccionario de este año con urgencia!

-¿A no?

-JA JA JA JA… ¡no lento!...Quiero saber que tal van las cosas entre tú y mi buddy para ayudarte.

-Fiiiiiiuuuuu…Te agradezco pero ni con un milagro lograría acercarme….Un semanas Tails ha rechazado cada invitación que le hago.

Derrotado, se abrazó las rodillas….

-Él tiene razón, las relaciones que pasan del chat a la vida real nunca funcionan.

-¡Vamos tortuga!...con esa aptitud nunca ganaras una carrera decente.

Sonic se sentó al lado de su deprimido amigo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda de aliento.

-Sonic te ayudara, conozco a ese mecánico como la palma de mi sexy y maravillosa mano…Tengo varias ideas.

A punto de llorar, emocionado, con toda la esperanza del universo…..Miro al azul quien durante el tiempo en que se acostumbra a vivir en estos extraños años, lo ha considerado su amigo/rival...

-¡¿de verdad?!

El hijo azul de Aleena con una mirada/sonrisa egocéntrica se apuntó con su pulgar…

-pues obvio….soy un buen chico.

-¡GRAAAAAAAACIASSSSSS!... ¡TE PASATE VIEJO!

El erizo futurista por puro impulso se abalanzó sobre el otro erizo, dándole un enorme abrazo….El frio…Un frio espectral recorrió el cuerpo del psíquico albino…

-¿Qué pasa silvy?

-Tengo frio.

-¿Frio?...Nah, debes estar hambriento y con lo bobo que eres no eres capaz de notar la diferencia .Ven, conozco un lugar que hacen los mejores hot dogs de Mobius.

-Solo si tú pagas.

-No problema... ¡el último en llegar paga la cuenta!...a la 1…

El amor platónico de la eriza rosada Amy Rose, saltándose el 2…Inicio la carrera a velocidad del rayo (lento para sus estándares), dejando solo en el árbol al albino oji ambar…

-¡TAMPOSO!... ¡ya vas a ver!

* * *

Igualando su velocidad…..Ambos llegaron al local en el centro de ciudad Station Square…

-¡Gane!

-¿eso quisieras?... ¡yo gane!

-¿Otra carrera?

-Luego me suena el estómago…..¿los hot dogs son tan buenos como dices?

-¡De relamerse los bigotes!

-Ok.."doc Eggman", por ahora creeré en palabra.

El oji verde primero le saco la lengua al otro erizo, lo siguiente fue dejar que el delicioso aroma de los hot dogs inundaran sus narices.

-MMMMMMM…así debe oler el paraíso.

Siempre que venía la comida le salía gratis (ocultaría ese detalle a silv solo por el gusto de verlo intentar lavar platos) . El inconveniente era que por los robots que ha combatido hace un rato que no logro pasar a almorzar aquí, por lo que ha olvidado ¿Por qué le son gratis?

-¡SONIKKKKUUUUUUU!

Un eriza rosada con traje de camarera saltando a sus brazos, contesto su pregunta. El viajero en el tiempo, soltó una estridente carcajada….

* * *

Un rato después….

-¿me pasas la mayonesa?

-obvio viejo.

Descontando la "tacleada" que le dio Amy…El almuerzo estaba delicioso, el héroe de héroes de Mobius se encontraba dichoso poniéndole mayonesa a su hot dog con chili, a él el gusto por lo picante nunca cambiaria…..Hasta el propio the hedgehog le gustaba variar de vez en cuando…

Mientras metía el cuchillo de pan dentro del envase de mayonesa casera, de reojo vio al zorro de 2 colas caminando en la vereda de enfrente con un montón de libros científicos junto al castaño Thorndyke…Conociéndolo esa montaña de libros que llevaba, eran un pasatiempo veraniego…

" _\- Usa el cuchillo, deshazte de Silver y Amy….Aprovecha de desacerté de ese metiche humano._

 _-CALLATE._

 _-grita lo que quieras, igual uno de estos días me escucharas._

 _-NO"_

-¿Sonic?

La mirada del eterno defensor de los débiles, se topó con la cara confundida del comensal enfrente de él...El amigo de Blaze The cat, nuevamente sintió frio….

-mi…..arg….necesito ir al…

Fingiendo tener indigestión de un parpadeo; Dejo la mesa, fue al baño, se tomó su medicina y regreso….

-¿todo ok cerdito?

-No molestes….Oh no te ayudare a conquistar a Tails…

-Nooooo….nooooo….fue en broma.

-¡bromeaba!...JA….¡eres tan crédulo!...Okey do, esto es lo que vas a hacer…

El oji verde se acercó al oído del oji ambar, contándole entre susurros su plan. La camarera eriza intento escuchar para ser la primera en enterarse del chisme…Su jefa no la dejo, obligada a atender a un grupo enorme de turistas que por el olor, no se han dado una ducha desde que comenzó el verano.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Nieve, agua congelada cayendo del cielo. Un espectáculo impactante para Silver….

-Silver, la nieve puede esperar.

-Si pero… ¡mírala!, ¡es tan...tan…blanca!, ¡asombrosamente blanca!

La seria gata Tsundere soltó una risita, ellos tenían la misma edad y su compañero de casa se comportaba a veces como un niñito.

-Ya deja de mirar la nieve y dime el plan que te dijo Sonic.

-¿el plan?..¡A si el plan!...lo olvide por completo.

-Mn…..Si no fuera por mí también olvidarías la cabeza.

¡La gente de esta época se desnuca a voluntad!... ¡¿Por qué nadie se lo dijo ni lo escribió en los libros de historia?!...Debe agregar este descubrimiento a su lista de cosas favoritas de esta Era…

-¡¿la gente de esta época se despega la cabeza?!...¡asombroso!... ¿puedo verlo?

La pirómana se llevó una mano momentáneamente a la cara, huf…..a veces que este erizo sea taaaaaaaaaaaan bobo, era simplemente asfixiante.

-¡era un decir bobo!

-¿ha?... ¿de qué estamos hablando?

-Del plan.

-¿Tienes un plan?, dímelo.

-¡NO TONTO TU…..ejem…..tu eres el del plan…el plan de Sonic.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah….."Ese plan". Me dijo que le invitara un helado a Tails, en donde trabaja Amy…Uno de menta, son sus favoritos ¿lo sabias?, pues yo no.

* * *

Los ojos de la serena/refinada reina de la dimensión de fuego se abrieron como platos….¡¿ese el gran plan del erizo azul?!...¡¿un simple helado de menta?!...Cuando escucho sobre "un plan romántico" ella pensó...no se…..velas, una cena romántica, la luna llena sobre ellos y un par de copas con champaña acompañadas de un violista tocando un preciosa balada de amor….Menos en un helado en un restaurantejo de cuarta donde el planto fino que tienen son hot dog con salchichas de dudosa caducidad….

-Qué plan "maravilloso".

-Lo se…Sonic ha sido tan bueno al proponérmelo, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo tan romántico.

-Yep, "romantiquito"…No quiero arruinar la velada romeo…..pero…..¿cómo le vas a invitar un helado cuando está nevando?

-¡que tonto soy!

Tonta nieve….Tonto Eggman, por culpa de uno de sus tantos planes villanescos fallidos, se produjo esta nevada fuera de temporada….Silver derrotado, se sentó triste sobre una silla cerca de la chimenea, con la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos….

-¡Demonios!...Acabar villanos con mi súper velocidad es más sencillo que esto….. ¿y ahora que hare?

* * *

El frio corazón de la oji ambar se ablando al ver tan escena….Ella quería tanto a este bobo. No lo suficiente para que su cerebro no le advirtiera que este chico jamás la consideraría como posible pareja. Si tan solo ella cambiara de….¡No!..¡agh!...Le encantaba ser mujer, no cambiaría su género ni por Silvy ni por nadie…..Mejor continúan siendo amigos, es lo sabio…Blaze puso una mano enguantada sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo..

-Un helado es un error en este clima….Entonces invítalo a un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos.

El oji ambar levanto una ceja desconfiado, el conocía el chocolate…Es un dulce masticable, no un bebestible y los malvaviscos es una sustancia blanca que se pone en la punta de un palo, para asarla en los campamentos…. Knuckles le enseño a asarlos con Shadow y Sonic en un fin de semana largo.…

-"si claro"…"beber chocolate"….¿ Y luego que?… ¿nos tomamos un trago de algodón de azúcar?

-hufffff…Silver lo que tienes de psíquico, lo tienes de bobo…..El chocolate se derrite… ¿nunca has visto una barra al sol?

El albino en su eterna confusión, se tomó un momento para pensar….

-Nope.

* * *

La felina noble dando un bufido de impaciencia, se cursó de brazos…..Comenzaba a dudar si este viajero temporal… ¿es realmente un bobo o un ignorante de este tiempo?. Ni quiere recordar cuando tuvo que enseñarle a usar el WC, el lavábamos y a cómo usar la bañera…ejem…Con indicaciones desde afuera…

-Men, debes dejar de pelear tanto contra robots y comenzar a aprender sobre esta época. Te falta mucho por comprender.

El erizo leyendo la mente de su amiga, obtuvo la dirección de una cafetería excelente…Emocionado por la nueva idea, salió hecho un rayo apagando la chimenea en el proceso...

-Ese chico…..Nunca cambia.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos revivió el fuego, luego tranquilamente eligió su libro de Edgar Alan Poe favorito y en un cómodo sillón se entretuvo leyendo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una de las colinas de Green Hill , South Island…

-¡SONIKKKKUUUUUUU!

Otro día, otra escapada contra la obsesiva de rosa…..La chica era veloz, no tanto como el gran Sonic. En un parpadeo la dejo atrás…

-tortuga.

El egocéntrico Sonic the hedgehog era efectivo en suelo seco…

-¡POR LA PUT….

Su enorme ego le hacía olvidar lo que ocurría cuando corría en nieve, sus zapatillas rojas eran inútiles en esta sustancia de H20, unos jabones atados a sus pies le darían mejor estabilidad…

-¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Shadow desde su hogar vio al azul Faker (farsante) salir volando sin control de una colina…

-Ojala que se rompa una pierna.

* * *

Unos metros más allá…Christopher Thorndyke, Knuckles y la novia de este: Sonia…Una eriza fucsia hermana del azul, hacían un muñeco de nieve…

-¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito de terror, alerto al científico humano que levanto la cabeza, impactado….

-Esto le va a doler.

-Tranquilo Chris, por lo visto ese "erizo volador" aterrizara con el trasero.

-¡ROJO!

-Ja ja ja…..es una bromita Sonia….Nah, la nieve es blanda, no se morirá.

El equidna rojo siguió con la mirada a su amigo dando tumbos en los aires hasta perderlo de vista pensando: _"Espero que de verdad realice un aterrizaje traseral, le aposte 100 anillos a Shadi que lo haría"_

* * *

El héroe de Mobius pasó un par de colinas extras, hasta que la gravedad decidió darle fin a su aventura aérea….

-¡AUUCH!..¡Mi cabeza!... ¿por qué siempre tengo que aterrizar de cabeza?, mala suerte.

 _-Peor suerte tengo yo._

¡Aterrizo justo encima del zorro de dos colas!...Tener el cálido cuerpo afelpado de este zorro, sus suaves colas cerca de él… ¡basta!...

-¡¿Tails?!...¿estás bien buddy?

-Lo estaré, cuando te levantes.

-Oh, claro perdón…..Sonic a veces es un tonto.

El oji azul, levantando una ceja desconfiado, con tono sarcástico de voz…

-¿a veces?

-Vah, no te pases de listo Tails.

El azulado ayudo al genio amarillo a ponerse de pie. El zorro se palpo su cuerpo, buscando huesos rotos…..Nada fuera de lugar…

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Siii….Me han pegado más fuerte y lo sabes…En parte me alegra que llegaras, Silver me invito a tomar helado y por el clima…..creo que se le olvido.

* * *

Dentro de la cabeza de Sonic, exe gritaba:

" _-¡APROVECHA ESTUPIDO DE MIERDA!... ¡INVITALO A UN PUTO CHOCOLATE CALIENTE Y LLEVATELO A LA CAMA!...¡CARAJO!...¡A ESTAS ALTURAS NUNCA TE LO VAS A FOLLAR!... ¡santa mierda!... ¿cuantos desgraciados voy a tener que matar para que este nerd…_

 _-¡cierra el pico!_

 _-Hm, después del esfuerzo que hicimos y se lo vas a dejar en bandeja de plata al idiota"_

* * *

El inteligente zorro miraba confundido al valiente oji verde… ¿Qué bicho le habrá picado?, normalmente no se toma instantes de silencio, con lo hiperactivo que es….Fijándose bien, el erizo se veía ido…

-¿Sonic?

La voz de Prower lo devolvió a la realidad, sacudiendo su cabeza para luego rascarse la nariz despreocupadamente (o fingir estarlo)…

-Pensaba en los hot dogs que me comí gratis donde Amy….Me persigue como loca pero donde trabaja cocinan…MMM… ¡para chuparse los dedos!

Huf, el mismo Sonic de siempre….Más relajado el mobian zorro de cola doble sonrió tranquilo...

-Si tú lo dices.

* * *

Una ventisca o viento detrás de él, acompañado de un beso en su mejilla…Le reemplazo la tranquilidad con un notorio sonrojo…

-¡¿SILVER?!...Glup…. ¿Q…que haces?!

-sorprenderte.

La bella sonrisa de ese animado bobo, le quitaron las ganas de darle un derechazo por asustarlo.

-Te tengo una sorpe.

-"Sorpresa"….se dice "sorpresa".

-¿de veras?...lo anotare como mi cosa favorita número 103.

Rápidamente fue a su hogar, lo anoto y regreso donde el rubio. Escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda...

-De camino a comprarte un chocolate caliente, vi a unos niños usando esto…

Emocionado le mostro unos patines de hielo…

-…..Me caí un par de veces y yo…ejem...bueno yo….

-¿quieres que te enseñe?

Sonrojado, el albino se acarició con una mano la nuca…

-Bueno….sí.

Awwwww….¡Era tan lindo!, imposible decirle que no….

-Obvio, Sonic me enseño el invierno….He, Sonic, ¿no quieres acompañar….¿ah?, se fue.

* * *

Del azul solo el recuerdo quedaba. El albino emocionado por aprender a patinar sobre agua congelada, que los nativos de este año llamaban "hielo"…Tomo la mano de Tails y con cuidado (tal como lo ha visto hacerlo al azulado), velozmente lo llevo hasta el lago congelado donde se cayó…

-¡No puedo creer que voy a aprender a patinar!... ¡ESTOY EMOCIONADO!

-Ok…Ok…ok…ok….primero pongámonos los patines.

Una vez colocado el calzado adecuado, se metieron a la pista...Prower sin problema. A diferencia de Silver the hedgehog quien al primer paso, se desestabilizo...

-¡whaaaaaa!

-¡toma mi mano!

El oji azul tomo de las manos al oji ambar, evitando la caída.

-Sé que esto será difícil para ti….Necesito que vallas lento.

-¿Ir lento?...

El albino se levantó de hombros…

-..¿Por qué no?, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

El mecánico soltó una risita. Sonic a estas alturas estaría haciendo una pataleta…Silver era tan diferente a él…

-Ahora, lento un pie adelante…..eso…como caminar, sin despegar …correcto…..el otro pie, sin recargarte , no queremos cortar hielo, queremos deslizarnos.

-Ups, perdón.

-No pasa nada.

Detrás de un montículo de Nieve, el "hermano hipotético" de Prower, espiaba a la pareja que se divertía en un patinaje lento. Los admiraba con una mezcla de emociones: tristeza/alegría.

* * *

Días después…. ciudad Station Square…..

-¿Cómo van tus emociones?

La nieve se convirtió en agua, recuperando el clima tropical. En esos días, el azul en el laboratorio del castaño, fue a buscar su dosis nueva de medicamento...

-Genial, Chris …el gran Sonic siempre esta genial.

-Aja….De verdad ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Perfecto!...Este buen chico nunca antes a estado mejor.

El oji verde se estiro para tomar el frasco con pastillas, el humano se lo alejo...

-En serio….¿cómo estás?

Molesto por la pregunta repetitiva, con su rapidez le quito el frasco…. ¿Por qué Chris le dio por estar preguntón?, si el gran Sonic dice que esta ok, entonces el gran Sonic esta ok…Ni la estirada de Sonia, metía la nariz a tal extremo en sus negocios…

-Bien..."Doc Thorndyke"

Alejándose sobrepasando la barrera del sonido, comenzó a fraguar la siguiente parte de su plan. Para que el bobo del futuro se acerque a su buddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Blaze The cat recostada en su sillón favorito acompañada de una caja de bombones, leía su libro romántico recién comprado: "El amor entre erizos marinos". Imaginando que el papel de la protagonista suyo, en pleno siglo XIII (13) vistiendo un revelador vestido turquesa, en una nave pirata con el mar embravecido golpeando la Proa.

Tan concentrada en la lectura estaba, que era capaz de sentir en su piel las fuertes manos del corsario que la ha secuestrado (según la trama) de la casa de su adinerado padre Terrateniente…El rudo y fornido pirata con un pectoral brillando al sol con largos cabellos al viento, la tomo de la cintura, pasando su daga desde su pecho semi desnudo, rompiendo lentamente el vestido hasta su….

RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN…RINNNNNNNNNNN…

-Justo en la mejor parte.

Disgustada la reina Pirómana, puso un separa libros en la página en que iba, cambiando en dirección a la puerta. Por el bien de quien osa interrumpir su lectura, espera que no sea un vendedor, o el pobre diablo terminara con el trasero asado.

 _-Hola Blaze, ¿esta Silver?, me urge hablar con él._

* * *

La oji ambar esperaba a cualquiera en su puerta, menos a la hermana de Sonic… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?, por lo que sabe ellas no son amigas tampoco recuerda que Silvy le comentara que la fucsia vendría de visita o que era su amiga…

-Salió a un show de autos con Tails, tu hermano les consiguió entradas.

-Mi hermano, justo de él venía a…Olvídalo, ¿puedo dejar recado?

-Depende de lo que sea.

-Er…Dile a Silver que me llame apenas llegue.

La ex cantante de su cartera saco una libreta, en ella anoto su número junto a datos varios, entregándoselo a la gata antropomórfica…

-Mi número de celular, mi señal de la pulsera/tele comunicador, mi mail y el número de mi casa.

La seria Tsundere en su ley, tomo el papel dándole una breve mirada desconfiada….¿Que estará tramando?...¿amor?...No…..Por su rostro lleno de preocupación, es imposible que el asunto urgente sea romántico ..

-Se lo daré.

-Graci…gracias. Ya no te molestare, adiós.

Con su semblante mucho más serio que antes, la pirómana le dio otra revisada al papel que le entregaron…. Knuckles siempre se llena la boca exclamando sobre lo fuerte y decidida que es su novia…Perdonen la franqueza pero esta eriza de "fuerte y decidida" tiene 0,000000% ..O el equidna exagero o algo de verdad importante preocupa a la fucsia princesa de Mobius…

-¡Un momento!...ejem…Espera, ¿no quieres un té?, acabo de poner la tetera.

-Te agradezco pero yo….

-Tú quieres una taza de té.

Sonia the hedgehog contra su voluntad, fue jalada de un brazo hacia dentro de la vivienda…

-Glup, espera…

-Tú vas a tomar una taza conmigo, sí o sí.

Glup…Cuando su "rojo" le comento sobre lo atemorizante de la cara mala de esta loca del fuego, pensó que exageraba… ¡ERROR!...Arrrrrrg…Esta psicópata sería capaz de hacer que Jeff the killer, Drácula e incluso el mismísimo Lucifer en persona, se hicieran en los pantalones implorando clemencia.

* * *

En un intento de evitar, verse envuelta en un evento que terminara en una muerte horrible en llamas, cocinada de adentro hacia afuera…Con su mejor sonrisa fingida, acepto la taza de té que la animada gatita, le ofrecía en el living….Que el sillón donde la felina real la sentó, se encontrara cerca de la chimenea ardiente, ayudaba poco en relajarla…

-MMMM..rrrrr…es delicioso ¿no crees?

-Si….s….si...si…"buenísimo"….Hm….Esta bueno.

Controlando su tensión al máximo, el dio unos sorbos al té sin ahogarse. El autocontrol ganado por las artes marciales, le entregaba ese don…..Viendo el lado positivo, este es el mejor té que ha tomado en su vida…Vamos Sonia evita caer en la desesperación Pura, tienes movimientos rápidos ¿cierto?...cierto….Ella es de los buenos, ¿cierto?...cierto…No te tendría aquí para cocinar viva a la leña, ¿cierto?...¿cierto?

Ignorando los nervios de su invitada, la reina de otra dimensión, termino su taza pasando del buen humor a su seriedad/frialdad habitual….

-Volviendo al tema… ¿a qué te referías con "urgente"?

Fría siguió los ojos de su invitada con los propios, los cuales apuntaban a la chimenea…

-Puedes respirar tranquila….Mi intención es hablar contigo. El asado de erizo, me asquea.

Con un pestañeo apago las llamas. Desde su nacimiento es vista como un monstruo por sus dones. Esta no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que debería obligatoriamente, dar pruebas de que ella no quiere quemar ni provocar un incendio por placer…

-Repitiendo, ¿a qué te referías con "urgente"?

La fucsia más tranquila, le dio un breve sorbo a lo que sobraba de su té…

-¿También eres psíquica?

-No lo soy…Pero se escuchar y dar consejos.

-Preferiría esperar a Silver.

-Una pérdida absoluta de valioso tiempo, él no regresara hasta las 23:00 hrs y mi intuición me dice que no te puedes dar el lujo de desperdiciar el tiempo, ¿o no?...MMM…Acabo de recordar que mencionaste a tu hermano….

The Cat dejando su taza en una mesita de centro. Seria se puso en pose de pensador…

-…..Manic está bajo tierra, entonces deduzco que te refieres a Sonic.

* * *

La hija de la Queen Aleena dio un fuerte suspiro de desgano, entre sus planes nunca incluyo a esta tipa que apenas conoce, si no tiene de otra…El recuerdo de la llamada de su hermano descuartizado junto a la versión alterna de Sonic…Manic fue enterrado con honores y el otro, el tal Scourge, fue lanzado a una fosa común…No, este no es el momento de ponerse melancólica….Sacudiendo la cabeza, la eriza cabizbaja se concentró en el fondo de su taza…

-Con quien he hablado opina diferente: Amy Rose: Que estoy celosa de su sonikku…. Knuck: Que exagero…Mi madre: Que no me preocupe….Ni me obligues hablar de lo que Shadow, opino… ¡ese es un puto desgraciado!... ¡ups!

Avergonzada la elegante eriza se tapó la boca….

-..lo siento, no debí usar ese lenguaje vulgar.

-Descuida, continua.

\- Sé que va a sonar a locura e incluso Chris piensa que es producto de mi imaginación…Se negó a escucharme, tampoco quiso ayudarme a buscar pruebas, yo…..No sé qué pensar.

Blaze en modo de apoyo, puso una de sus manos enguantadas sobre la mano enguantada de su invitada.

-Lo que opine Thorndyke o cualquiera, es irrelevante. Sigue.

-…..Desde el funeral de Manic…..he tonado que algo pasa, no se ¿Qué es con exactitud?... hay algo, en su mirada, algo inusual.

-¿A qué te refieres con inusual?

-No lo sé, es un presentimiento…de aquí…. (Angustiada se tocó el pecho)…..No sé si estoy enloqueciendo o ya enloquecí pero de una cosa estoy segura. Algo tétrico le pasa a Sonic….

La palabra "tétrico" le recordó a la gata, la vez en que Silver emocionado le comento sobre el interesante animal salvaje que por poco lo deja carne molida, que peculiarmente poseía unas espinas parecidas a las de Sonic…

-…Como ya dije, no dispongo de pruebas….

-¿Esa es la razón por la que viniste a ver a Silver?...Para leer la mente de tu hermano, en busca de pruebas.

-Exacto. Sé que nos conocemos….Ok, técnicamente somos extrañas. No estás en obligación de fingir que me crees.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso…Te creo, desde el fondo de mis llamas.

Un breve resplandor se visualizó en los ojos de la oji ambar, tan breve como aquel resplandor las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron.

-¿Qué?, ¿m…e…e….e…e…me repites lo que dijiste?

-"Que te creo, desde el fondo de mi alma"….¿Entendiste?

-Si...si….entendí.

-Fuerte y claro.

Blaze se levantó en busca de otra ración de té…A Silver no le va gustar lo que le debe informar, cuando regrese de su cita…ejem…."salida de amigos" con Tails. Hasta que no se oficialice, Silvy le pido que se refiera de esa forma a sus citas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-¡Imposible!

El albino con la cara embarrada en pie de limón y confundido (¿Cuándo no está confundido?), se encontraba sorprendido…Al día siguiente de su "salida de amigos" con tails, mientras desayunaba con el postre que trajo de vuelta a casa. Su compañera de casa, le conto una historia inverosímil….

-Es cierto, mira no entendió exactamente ¿Cómo?, pero a Sonic le pasa "algo".

-Mentira, Sonic es un poquito extraño…..es mi amigo, no te creo.

La gata real con un suspiro de desgano, dejo la taza de su café a medio tomar en el platillo…Le desagradaba tener esta platica, menos a esta hora….Además de que acusar a sus amigos, no era lo suyo. Sin embargo, con la agenda de viajero en el tiempo llena de "salidas de amigos", esta es la única hora desocupada que tiene…

-¿de verdad piensas que YO inventario una broma de este calibre?...Sonia en persona me lo dijo.

-Nah, Sonia tiene que estar celosa porque su "hermanito favorito" pasa más tiempo con su chica que con ella.

-Silver escúchame, a Sonic el ocurre algo extraño….Tenemos que averiguarlo, tenemos que….

-¿Esto es un intento para que no salga con tails?

La gata tsundere pirómana, se puso roja como un tomate…

-¡¿Qué?!

El oji ambar se limpió el pie de limón con un brazo, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo de la silla del comedor, también luciendo una mirada junto a una sonrisa arrogante….¿tan ciego cree que es para no darse cuenta?...

-Vamos Blaz, sé que estás loca por mí….

El Sonrojo de B se intensifico mientras S colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa entrelazando sus manos enguantadas, en pose seria…

-….Estoy alagado, de veras…Pero las ladys no me simpatizan, descuida siempre podremos ser….. _"AMIGOS"_

Lo que la enfureció no fue que en su mente la palabra "amigos" sonara en cámara lenta, mandándola directo a la FRIENDZONE (zona de amigos) donde nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo saldrá…..

No fue por ese hecho, fue por el hecho de que su compañero de casa la tratara como una tonta, la protagonista de una telenovela estúpida….

-¡¿PIENSAS QUE ESTO ES POR AMOR?!

Todas las cosas de la casa que producen fuego, se inflamaron con llamas gigantescas….

* * *

5min después…

-Auch…..con un "te equivocas" hubiera bastado.

El psíquico con una bolsa de hielo aliviaba la cachetada caliente que le dio la pirómana, en su mejilla derecha se encontraba la marca de la mano de la reina del fuego, sus 5 dedos súper definidos en una perfecta quemada…Blaze al verlo, le quito la bolsa de hielo….

-¡hey!

-No hay que aplicar hielo en las quemadas, lo empeora…..¿cómo fue posible que siendo psíquico no supieras lo que pensaba hacer?

El erizo blanco, se subió de hombros….

-Ni idea, a veces cuando me sorprendo me desconcentro.

-Ah, que bobo.

La oji ambar se inclinó acercando sus labios cerca de la quemadura, el oji ambar se corrió instintivamente…

-No tengo intensión de quemarte…..ejem….de re-quemarte, lee mi mente.

Él lo hizo….

-Adelante.

La mobian gatuna de otra dimensión, con un soplido tibio elimino la quemada de la carne y piel del Erizo, este se llevó la mano a la mejilla…

-Te faltaron las púas.

-Te cure, date por satisfecho.

En menos de un mili segundo, paso de la silla al refrigerador. En el brillo de la puerta del electrodoméstico , Silv se miró…Fiuuuuuu…La marca de la mano se veía, esta vez en las púas que faltaba, sollozando el oji ambar se puso la mano cubriendo la marca….

-Sifht…Por tu culpa perdí puntos de belleza, Tails no querrá volver a….

-Ya Narciso, no exageres.

-¿Narci…..qué?

-Olvídalo.

En otro mili segundo, regreso a la silla….

-Cuéntame todo otra vez…Necesito estar seguro.

The Cat reinicio su relato, ignorando el teléfono que sonaba sin cesar…

* * *

En la casa de Tails…

-MMMMMMMMM.

El rubio de 2 colas, intentaba sin éxito de llamar a casa de Silver.

-Por tu cara, buddy…..Se nota que te dejaron plantado.

En el living, Sonic se atragantaba de huevos de pascua….Esos huevos eran para Silver, tails se los iba a dar durante su paseo por el bosque, porque el albino nunca ha probado uno…Ya no importa, pasara los días festivos reparando ha Tornado 2, como los años anteriores…

-Ni modo, tendré que pasar el fin de semana largo arreglando mi avioneta.

El azulado, recostado en el sillón, continuaba despreocupado echándose chocolates a la boca…..

-Vamos a calmarnos, Silv es bobo, descuidado, tonto, etc ,etc ,etc, etc…Debe estar , no se….se encontró un caracol y lo está siguiendo.

-Mm…tienes razón, las cosas de esta época le llaman la atención…. ¿No deberías estar con Amy?

-¿he?

El oji verde dejo de tragar chocolate para, enderezarse…. Poner atención al oji azul con una mano en la cadera, levantando una ceja...

-¿Hola?... ¿Amy tu novia?...hm…. ¿con la que se supone que deberías salir, vez de llenarte la boca de chocolate aquí?

-¿Ha?...Oh…Ella…Me dejo.

-Glup….¡¿te dejo?!, ¡¿por quién?!

El héroe de mobius, se volvió a recostar, fingiendo estar despreocupado volvió a comer chocolate…

-Shadow, dijo que necesitaba algo más…."maduro"…No interesa, que disfrute a ese "lento."

-Cuanto lo siento.

El mecánico se acercó, poniendo una mano entre las suyas….Las manos de Prower eran tan acogedoras…..Sus ojos aunque tristes, conservaban su belleza natural…

-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, pídemelo.

* * *

En la cabeza de Sonic, sonaba la voz de Exe….

" _-Cógelo._

 _-No._

 _-¡Es tu puta oportunidad!...Nuestra oportunidad._

 _-No puedo…No es mío._

 _-BLA, BLA,BLA…ARGGGGGGGGGGG….YO SOY DIOS Y HARE LO QUE DEBIS HACER HACE AÑOS"_

* * *

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

El erizo azul se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con dolor…

-¡¿SONIC QUE OCURRE?!

El genio zorro se angustio/aterro, a quien considera "su hermano mayor" se agarraba las púas de su cráneo, como si luchara contra "otro"…..Como intentando contener…..Lo que sea que tenga adentro….

-glup….. _¿sonic?_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.

Sonic se agarraba las púas de su cráneo con un intensa mueca de dolor, Tails angustiado quiso tocarlo, saber que se encontrara bien….

-¿Sonic?

-¡NO ME TOQUES!

Ojos rojos, horrendos ojos rojos reemplazaron a los cálidos verdes del héroe mobian erizo….El zorro al verlo sintió terror, pánico, a punto de orinarse, entre otras cosas.

¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Por qué la voz de Sonic cambio momentáneamente?, ¿Por qué sus ojos cambiaron? El cambio ocurrió solo un instante, aun así….No fue su imaginación, fue real, estaba seguro…..Mientras Sonic continuaba gritando…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.

Prower se encontraba técnicamente "pegado" a la pared, impactado sin saber ¿Qué hacer? ….Truenos, maldición, ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que producirse tormenta eléctrica?, si no estuviera lo suficientemente asustado, se le agrega a la escena su fobia a los truenos….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.

En una situación normal el mecánico saltaría a los brazos de su "hermano mayor honorario de color azul", buscando confort (consuelo), alivio a su pánico….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.

….Entonces el sarcástico erizo le correspondería el abrazo, le diría una frase tranquilizadora como por ejemplo: "tranquilo buddy", "no pasada nada", "relax ya pasara", mientras le acaricia los cabellos de la cabeza haciéndolo sentir seguro…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.

….Eso sería en una situación normal, en una situación "anormal" como esta…No estaba enterado de ¿Qué le ocurría a su amigo?, lo único que sabía era que acercársele le haría sentir todo menos "seguro"….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.

…Lo último que quería era estar cerca de él…..Sus gritos angustiados aumentaban sin control, las iris de su amigo vibraban y se cerraba la mandíbula con un fuerza, que parecía que se rompería los dientes, le salía espuma por la boca….Era un show grotesco, como ver a un perro con rabia tener convulsiones.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.

Los truenos aumentaban junto a las ganas de orinarse del susto de Prower, además de que el velocista continuaba convulsionando…Si no fuera por los truenos que lo paralizan, el oji azul hace un gran rato que ya hubiera llamado a una ambulancia…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.

Armándose de valor Tails fue al teléfono…

-Interferencia.

* * *

¡Demonios! Se acordó recién que en tormenta eléctrica los elementos electrónicos tienen problemas , también que no debió tocarlo porque se podría electrocutar…..Que extraño, ¿Por qué Sonic detuvo sus quejidos?.

Con el corazón en la boca, lentamente fue a observar a su amigo….

 _-"¿sonic?"_

Sin respuesta, las luces de su casa parpadearon y acompañadas del sonido de un enorme relámpago, se apagaron….

 _-"¿sonic?_

 _-¿quieres jugar?_

 _-¡¿he?!"_

La voz tétrica regreso al héroe de mobius, luego de preguntarle a un confundido zorro de 2 colas sobre un juego, se quedó en silencio…

Tragando saliva, luchando contra sus instintos que le gritan "CORRE POR TU VDA", el zorro mobian continuo acercándose…Únicamente iluminado por los truenos, estaba tan silencioso que podía escuchar su corazón latiendo en su pecho y el reloj cucu que Silver le regalo en una de sus "salidas de amigos", sonado en la habitación continua…

Sus pasos se escuchaban pesados en aquel tétrico ambiente, tails se daba animaos pensando _"es una broma, pronto dirá alguna cosa como "te asuste" y eso será todo"_ ….

* * *

A unos pasos de él, un aura oscura lo envolvió, levanto la cabeza con ojos rojos inyectados en sangre acompañado de una sonrisa sin alma de una boca llena de colmillos...

 _-"soy un buen chico"_

-S…Sonic.

 _-Sonic no esta._

Usando su súper velocidad, el "héroe" se abalanzó sobre el zorro….

-¡¿Qué…QUE…QUE ESTAS HACIENDO SONIC?!

 _-Ya te lo dije, Sonic no está._

 _-¡SUELTAME!_

 _-No queremos….No quiero._

El oji azul se encontraba aterrado y por razones que se encontraban fuera de su comprensión, también excitado. Había algo en esa sonrisa, esa mirada demente, esa sensación de peligro que le provocaba tenerlo tan cerca, sujetándolo de las muñecas.

 _-Yo soy dios y vas a aprender a amarnos….A amar a Sonic."_

OOOOh, de solo pensar que este "Sonic" le metiera hasta el fondo su "gigantesca hombría"….Por pura fuerza de voluntad no se corría ahí mismo…

No lo divulguen pero Tails ya no es virgen, en su última "salida de amigos" él tuvo una "amigable" aventura con Silver en un baño público. 0 romántico lo sabía sin embargo, fue mágico por estar con el tipo que amaba….La imagen de silver alejo aquellos pensamientos "nada inocentes "del zorro…El y el albino no eran novios , a decir verdad eran solo citas lo que han tenido, nada formal…..Aun así…

-¡QUE ME SUELTES!

Enojado trato de librarse , sin éxito…..Entonces el ser de aura oscura lo beso, mordiéndole el labio obligándolo a abrir la boca, al sentir la lengua del velocista en su boca, sintió un sensación eléctrica….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH.

* * *

Pero la sensación eléctrica que sintió al tener la lengua de silver (junto a sus estocadas y el amor que siente por él) eran mayores, el psicópata interno del respetado héroe se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando el zorro que él pensaba estaba "listo para la acción"; ¡LE MORDIO LA LENGUA!...Se la mordió hasta hacerla sangrar….

 _-"¡PUTO ZORRO DE MIERDA!"_

Furico el erizo le dio un derechazo que le saco dientes al zorro….Pasando de querer besarlo o ahorcarlo…

 _-"SOY UN DIOS, ME PERTENECES"_

-sAhg…agh…yo…..no….

 _-"Tú me perteneces"_

Dentro de la cabeza de Sonic, también se llevaba a cabo una batalla….

" _-¡SUELTALO, EXE!_

 _-CONFIA EN MÍ…._

 _-¡LO VAS A MATAR!_

 _-NO…ÉL VA A APRENDER A AMARNOS._

 _-NO ES VERDAD._

 _-LO ES, A ESTE LE GUSTA QUE LO DOMINEN. LO VERAS"_

Esto no estaba bien, no podía hacerle esto a su buddy, lo amaba demasiado….Reuniendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo, soltándole el cuello….

* * *

-¡CORREEEEEE!

Tails en vez de correr, fue a una gaveta, tomo un pistola con dardos tranquilizantes y le dio justo en el cuello…

-Valla, valla….Debí usar esto desde el principio.

Frio lo miro de pies a cabeza…

-MMM… ¿Qué hare contigo?

MMM… ¿tal vez no debió usarlo como conejillo de indias mientras dormía en experimentos de radiación con las esmeraldas del chaos (caos)? …A decir verdad, Tails se estaba cansando de jugar al niñito bueno…¿Qué hacer con él?, ¿matarlo?...No, Silver nunca se lo perdonaría…Perder a Silvy sería imperdonable además Sonic era su amigo….Su mejor amigo….

-Luego llamo a Chris para arreglar esto.

Fue cuando una idea "nada saludable" le paso por la mente…La desecho, si intentaba "aprovecharse" Amy rose y los demás lo hacen puré…

Horas después….Cuando Sonic despertó…

-¡Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Tranquilo, tuviste una pesadilla.

Su buddy apareció con una bandeja con chocolate caliente….

-Se apagó la luz y te quedaste dormido ¿chocolate?

Sin recordar lo ocurrido, tomo una taza con el líquido caliente….

-YYYYY...Buddy, ¿no pasó nada más?

-No.

Sonic una vez terminado su chocolate caliente, tranquilo que el "otro" no le hiciera nada a su buddy, se fue a su casa….

* * *

Minutos más tarde: La puerta sonó insistentemente, al abrir Silver desesperado abrazo al zorro…

-¡ESTAS BIEN!, como no podía llamarte yo creí que...

-Ok, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Escucha con cuidado, aléjate de Soni…oh.

Silver le leyó la mente, averiguando la razón de los experimentos al erizo azul…

-Silv…

Silver con amor lo beso….

-Sé que tus experimentos fueron por buenas intenciones, Sonic tenía cáncer, le salió en una prueba que le hiciste con Chris, no le dijiste nada….

-¿Cómo….

-Te leí la mente.

Tails, se separó del cálido abrazo….

-Entonces sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

-Tails…No es seguro.

-El sigue siendo Sonic, lo sé.

-No lo es…Es un demente y hay que encerrarlo antes que haga daño a alguien.

-¡Cállate!, ¡no sabes lo que dices!

-¡Soy un maldito viajero en el tiempo!

-¡DILO!, ¡SI SONIC ES PELIGROSO DILO!, PERO CON FUNDAMENTOS.

El erizo oji ambar se quedó confundido, nada en los libros de historia indica que "el otro Sonic" fuera el responsable de la barbarie….No importaba, él tenía que proteger a su amor…

-Tails….. ¿A quién amas?, ¿a él o a mí?

A Prower le dolía tener que hacer esto pero tenía que ayudar a Sonic y con este bobo del futuro cerca, no lo lograría…

-A él.

-¡¿Qué?!

Serio, empujo al albino cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Silver molesto….¡corrección!...¡furioso!, se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

 _-sonic…_

Sus ojos se volvieron rojos junto con una sonrisa macabra llena de colmillos, al parecer Sonic no era el único "afectado" por la exposición a la radiación.

 _-esto no va a quedar así._

Con la mente nublada, juro que recuperaría a su amor, él sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, el subconsciente de Tails no mentía…Lo recuperaría aunque tuviera que "deshacerse de cierto obstáculo azul".

Los ojos del albino volvieron a ser ámbar, siguiendo maravillado a una mariposa, nunca antes había visto una.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-mmmmmmmm….esto no está bien.

El Dr. Thorndyke se reclino en su silla de su laboratorio, mientras soltaba el humo de su cigarrillo…Las últimas lecturas tomadas a Sonic, lo hacían todo menos feliz….

Las células cancerosas están a raya como siempre, ese no era el problema…

El problema era que las lecturas de los exámenes relacionados a la radiación con las esmeraldas del chaos (caos) se encontraban inusualmente altos…

-ni usando todo el poder para pelear contra villanos… (Aros de humo)….lograría niveles tan altos.

Con una marcada ceja fruncida acompañada de varias arrugas por la edad, reviso los resultados nuevamente: Se encontraban altos, un 2% más alto que la medición anterior….Los niveles de la medicina que creo se encontraban en niveles normales…. ¿Sera que su cuerpo está generando resistencia al medicamento?

-mh….mmmmmm.

Y los resultados de los otros erizos mobian tampoco lo hacían "dichoso":

Los resultados obtenidos como voluntario en una revisión gratuita médica, por el lado de la familia de Sonic y otros no parecían tener efectos negativos de las esmeraldas chaos….

Shadow por su composición genética es inmune a los efectos negativos, excepto….

Silver….el albino ha registrado pequeñas dosis de esa radiación…. ¿será de experimentos de su tiempo o por exposición a Sonic?...Realmente en este instante el ¿Cómo? Era irrelevante…..Lo relevante era la posibilidad que anden sueltos por el mundo, dos probables psicópatas súper poderosos…..Y es su culpa….suya y la de Tails….

-por la puta….sabía que era una idea pésima.

Frustrado se llevó una mano al rostro, ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarse convencer por el zorrito?...

* * *

Flash Back

Hace algunos años…En el mismo laboratorio…

-no hay duda….Es cáncer de estómago.

El castaño junto al zorro mobian rubio, luego de pruebas de sangre y una colonoscopia que le realizaban a un Sonic sedado….Ellos deseaban con todo su corazón que aquellas "molestias" que el héroe ha sentido últimamente , solo fueran una pequeña infección por alimentos que se tratara con antibióticos (a lo máximo)….

El erizo odiaba los hospitales (por malas experiencias con el doc eggman) por lo que le pidió a sus amigos que le hicieran los exámenes ellos, esperando una respuesta positiva….Ahora ellos con cara de purgante, lo miraban sedado…..

-Cuando despierte, se lo diremos.

-No….

-Tails….no podemos ocultárselo.

-Lo sé pero….Sonic no lo va a aguantar, el estado anímico de un paciente con cáncer define…ejem…..puede elevar o disminuir la efectividad de su tratamiento.

-Estaremos con el…..todos….nunca estará solo en esto.

-La quimioterapia lo destrozara, lo dejara como un zombie…solo retrasara lo inevitable.

-Tails….tu y yo sabemos que no hay otro modo.

-Sonic no merece terminar en una cama de hospital, pudriéndose en vida…shift.

El zorro de 2 colas bajo la cabeza por un momento, impactado dando unas fuertes respiraciones tratando de recuperar la serenidad y la sensatez…

-Lo hay, hay otra forma.

Luego de ese impase, Prower miro con decisión a su amigo humano. El castaño adivino ni psíquico era…Sin embargo podía hacerse una idea de lo que pensaba su amigo antropomórfico…

-Espero que no estas proponiendo….

-¿Por qué no?...en los experimentos con ratas….

Lo que el zorro proponía era sencillamente, demencial…No existía ni existirá otra forma de catalogarlo….Era un verdadero criminen contra la humanidad, un experimento solo del calibre del loco eggman…El castaño totalmente serio….

-Es una locura.

-Una locura es justo lo que necesitamos.

-Tail….

-Sonic se muere….Nuestro mejor amigo se muere…y tenemos la posibilidad de salvarlo…..shifht…. ¿Acaso no fue por eso comenzamos a realizar experimentos con esmeraldas del chaos (caos), para ayudar?

-Yep…. ¿ya olvidaste lo que me obligaste a prometerte cuando apenas comenzamos a hacerlos?...te refrescare la memoria _: "si alguna vez me comporto como eggman o un científico loco, por favor detenme, no importa cómo, solo detenme antes que hago una estupidez_ "…Cumpliere esa promesa si continuas insistiendo.

Thorndyke por impulso acaricio una pistola pegada debajo de su escritorio, no quería usarla, jamás lo quiso…

-Chris...

Tails con lágrimas en los ojos, le tomo a ambas manos al humano, en forma suplicante…

-Por favor….Te lo imploro…ayúdame a salvar a mi "hermano".

El científico mordiéndose el labio inferior, miro a otro lado esquivando aquellos "ojos de perro arrepentido"….Su lado lógico le indicaba a viva voz que hacerlo sería una abominación… Su lado sentimental le gritaba con otros tonos….Le decía que lo hiciera, que corriera el riesgo por quien ha sido su gran amigo….

-Si se vuelve un monstruo, yooooo….lo eliminare.

-¿he?

-Se que sonara raro…..tal como uno de los fantics de silver y yo…Si Sonic se vuelve monstruo, yo asumiré la responsabilidad.

La voz del ser de 2 colas lo regreso a la realidad….La mirada suplicante paso a una firme….

-Yo asumiré la responsabilidad en su totalidad…De todo lo que haga.

-Si lo haces….Y si Sonic se convierte en algo peor que el Werehog….

-Amy y compañía nunca me lo perdonaran….estoy consciente de eso.

El humano apretando un botón, del techo bajo un disparador de rayos laser junto a una cúpula de cristal reforzado que bajo cubriendo el cuerpo del sedado…Ambos seres inteligentes, se pusieron trajes de protección….

-Tails….No sé si dios existe, pero si existe….Espero que pueda perdonarnos por esto.

El científico con indecisión saco la protección que había en una consola cercana, acariciando un botón verde…

-Hazlo Chris.

* * *

Regresando Del Flash Back

Si alguna vez quiso saber ¿Qué siento al Dr. Frankestein al dejar libre a un monstruo?...Lo sabe...Oh, sí que lo sabe…..Debía ir a hablar con Tails… ¿teléfono?... ¿mail?... ¿holograma?... ¿Video conferencia? No algo de tal calibre debía ser enfrentado cara a cara…

-Mierda Tails…. ¿que hemos hecho?

Guardando los resultaos en un pendrive además de tomar la pistola que tenía escondida (nota mental: agradecer a shadow su regalo de navidad), ya que en esta situación salir desarmado sería un suicidio….Agarrando su abrigo salió de su laboratorio, sin saber si volvería…o…terminaría descuartizado en una zanja…

-y pensar que esta locura comenzó con un estúpido fanatic.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

(saint seiya omega no me pertenece)

Tails se encontraba feliz enfrente de su computadora, era uno de los pocos días tranquilos en que los villanos ni mostraban la nariz.

Por ocio pensó en hacer algo parecido a lo que hiso Silver: Un fantic….Pero no de ellos, sino de una pareja de una serie que comenzaba a ver…Koga x Ryuho…Si lo sabía era raro que un ser antropomórfico viera series de humanos pero estaba aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

Apenas comenzaba a idear una trama para la inusual pareja que se le ocurrió cuando….

RIINNNNNNNNN…..RINNNNNNN….RIIIIIIINNNNNNNN….RIIIIINNNNNNNN….

-¿Quién será a esta hora?

RIIIIIIINNNN...RIIIIIINNNNN….RIIINNNNNNN….

En la puerta principal alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre…Son las 22:29 hrs, no espera a nadie y a estas horas de la noche no llegan ni vendedores ni gente ofreciéndole unirse a una religión.

* * *

El timbre continuaba sonando sin control… ¡por Einstein! , ¡Quien sea que toca parece que hace méritos para descomponer el botón del timbre!, sin mencionar la cuenta de luz que le va a salir si este tipo no para de tocar el timbre.

-Adiós día tranquilo.

Rascándose cerca de las 2 colas, bajo con pereza por la escalera hasta el segundo piso, astiado por el escándalo en su puerta, la abrió de golpe…

-¡¿Quién demonios…

…Solo para recibir un derechazo que lo lanzo al piso….

-¡eres un idiota!

-¡ Chris, que demonios…..

-¡tú te callas!, ¡este infierno lo hiciste tú!

El castaño entro cerrando la puerta de golpe, esto (junto al golpe) era inusual en el tranquilo humano…

* * *

Thorndyke sabía que ese era el modo incorrecto de "saludar a un amigo", sin embargo necesitaba liberar algo de la tensión que ha sentido en las últimas semanas…Más calmado, dejo sobre la mesa de centro un pendrive...

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tú sabes lo que significa.

Prower sobándose la mejilla que fue lastimada con su mano enguantada, se levantó del piso. El sabía, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba…. Lo que tanto temió, el día en que tuviera que cumplir su promesa…

-Tails, esto por su seriedad lo voy a preguntar una vez y solo una. Espero que contestes con seriedad: ¿desde cuándo sabes que Sonic se vuelve monstro?

-Desde la pasada tormenta eléctrica.

-¡Maldito idiota!..¡¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijiste antes?!...¡tu mejor que nadie sabe los peligros que…

-¡¿CREES QUE NO LO SE?!

El zorrito furioso golpeo con su puño la mesa de centro con tal fuerza, que casi se lastima los dedos…

-Solo necesitaba tiempo para verificar los datos.

-Pudiste venir a mí, yo tengo mejor equipo además que esto lo hicimos los dos.

-Hay una cosa más…creo que Silver….

-Lo sé, mis pruebas lo confirmaron.

"Dos monstruos sueltos en el mundo" fue lo que ambos pensaron, ambos se quedaron un instante en silencio, mencionar lo que ambos suponían les parecía innecesario...

\- El medicamento ya no hace resultados y si le quitamos la radiación de las esmeraldas chaos, el cáncer volverá. Tampoco podemos dejar suelto en el mundo a un peligro inminente….

-Por favor Chris, espero que no estés pensando…

-Lo prometiste Tails, juraste que lo eliminarías si se volvía un monstruo….Silver está a tiempo para revertirlo ..¿Pero Sonic?...él está perdido.

El rubio se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza….Penso en que en caso de que Sonic se volviera un peligro inminente lo eliminaría, que si debía elegir entre Silver y Sonic, el elegiría a Silver pero…..Tener que de verdad eliminar al azul, le era doloroso…

El castaño le dolía tener que hacer esto….Era necesario….

-Tails , Sonic de todos modos está perdido por el cáncer de estómago….Y por el efecto de la radiación….La radiación lo está matando…

-¡no es cierto!...¡las pruebas en ratas…

-Tails….la radiación que lo convierte en monstruo….lo está matando más lento que el cáncer, lo puedes ver en la información del pendrive.

El oji azul bajo las orejas, espantado, el humano se hinco para que lo mirara directo a los ojos…

-Tails….¿No sería mejor que tuviera una muerte tranquila?...¿sin dolor?...¿sin que por la locura mate a millones antes? ..Sin….

* * *

La puerta anteriormente cerrada, salió volando por el impacto de "alguien" chocando contra ella…Un rayo azul paso cerca del humano, en un mili segundo el homo sapiens se encontraba partido en la mitad, sus tripas esparcidas en el suelo….El zorrito en shock cubierto por sangre, incapaz de gritar por el horror…

 _-"Sonic estuvo escuchando detrás de la puerta, Sonic escucho todo"…_

¡Esa voz!...El ser de dos colas preso del terror se quedó inmóvil, viendo aparecer desde las sombras a la versión macabra de su "hermano mayor del alma"…

-…..Sonic duerme ahora, yo lo reemplazare.

-glup…s…so…Sonic…

-Task, task, task….Ya te lo he dicho antes, yo no soy Sonic…

Con un veloz movimiento "el otro Sonic" se acercó lo suficiente, para sentir la respiración agitada del rubio cerca de él…

-…...Yo soy dios.

El corazón del zorrito latía a mil, golpeando en su pecho ante la amenaza de aquella sonrisa macabra de dientes filosos. Con un movimiento veloz, puso a Prower sobre la mesa del comedor, sujetándolo fuertemente de sus muñecas…

-¡suéltame!... ¡suéltame!

-Shiiissssssss….hoy voy a enseñarte a amarnos.

-¡NOOOOOO!..¡NO QUIERO!

-eso no lo decides tú…Yo soy dios.

* * *

Sonic exe se encontraba tan extasiado, con lo que estaba a punto de hacerle al zorrito, que no noto a "otro" con su misma mirada, en el lugar donde antes existió una puerta…

 _-"tú no eres dios"…._

El Azul fue tomado por la garganta, siendo jalado contra una pared…

-…Yo lo soy.

Sonic se asfixiaba por el fuerte apretón a su cuello de parte de Silver, quien sonreía macabramente mostrando sus dientes filosos. …Afuera, enfrente de la entrada…Se encontraban flores y una caja de chocolates, tiradas en el pasto…Provenientes de Silver en un intento improvisado de pedir una "segunda oportunidad a Tails"

Mientras esta escena ocurría, Prower aguantando el asco, busco entre las ropas del humano su arma…

-Esta locura tiene que terminar hoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Mientras esta escena ocurría, Prower aguantando el asco, busco entre las ropas del humano su arma…

-Esta locura tiene que terminar hoy.

El ruido del choque entre los exes era evidente, Sonic se logró zafar del agarre enterrándole sus garras en las manos al albino hasta hacerlo sangrar, una vez libre veloz como un relámpago uso sus garras para contratacar, con intenciones de destriparlo….

-¡YO SOY DIOS! ARGGGGGGGG.

-¡NO YO LO SOY! ARGGGGGGGG.

Cosa que el albino también hacia, ambos eran un borrón azul junto a un borrón blanco, desparramando sangre a las paredes, destruyéndolo todo a su paso…

-¡oh…m..i….d…i..o..s!

El impacto del zorro aumento al ver la escena, era como estar atrapado dentro de una película Gore. Aguantando las ganas de vomitar, caminando con cuidado de no resbalarse por la cantidad de sangre…Se mantuvo sereno con arma en mano, preguntándose ¿Cómo algo que comenzó con un Fanatic puedo terminar en esto?

En medio de esta masacre, dio vuelta una mesa y se escondió detrás de ella, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para actuar…Y esa oportunidad llego…

-¡YO SOY UN BUEN CHICO!

-¡YO LO SOY!

-¡MUERTE PUTA COPIA BARATA!

* * *

En menos de un parpadeo, llenos de heridas, ambos terminaron con una garra en el pecho del otro, a punto de arrancarse el corazón…..Tails aprovechando que ninguno le ponía atención, preparo su arma…

Para su maldita suerte, apenas se preparó para disparar…Lo inundaron imágenes de los dos…..De Sonic en sus aventuras, de las veces en que lo animo, en que lo cuido….Por otro lado imágenes de Silver del modo en que se llevaron bien desde el principio, de sus intentos de salir, de sus citas…

Silver exe, al notar al zorrito apuntándoles…

-¡espera Sonic!

-¿hm?

-¿Por qué peleamos por un desabrido zorrito?... ¡míranos!, ¡somos dioses!, podemos satisfacernos mejor.

El guiño del plateado exe desconcertó al exe azul, ¿era cierto o un truco?...MMM…Mirándolo de arriba a abajo, este albino musculoso estaba mejor…

-digamos que Sonic te cree… ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-has lo que te plazca, tómalo como un regalo.

Sonic exe sonrió con una malicia absoluta, enseñando sus afilados dientes al aterrado ser de 2 colas…. ¡que se le trabo la pistola!...Tails no alcanzo a maldecir, cuando tenía al exe original afirmándole la muñeca, podía ver sus sedientos de sangre, observándolo de pies a cabeza… ¿Qué le hará?... ¿violarlo?... ¿matarlo? …¿violarlo y matarlo?... ¿Matarlo y violarlo?... ¡Lo que fuera no quería enterarse ni mucho menos verlo!...

Quería cerrar los ojos, ¡le era imposible!...el horror lo incapacitaba…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

* * *

Impactado, el oji azul cayó con el trasero al suelo…Detrás de Sonic exe, Silver exe le enterró las garras detrás de la espalda, arrancándole el corazón por ahí….

-Je, te la creíste.

El exe vencedor, con sus poderosas garras aplasto el corazón del otro hasta hacerlo puré…

El zorrito impactado se quedó sin habla, Sonic y su amigo humano estaban muertos, tirados sobre el piso de su casa….Ahora se encontraba a solas con un Silver endemoniado, con una pistola que no sirve y sus cuchillos guardados en una gaveta de la cocina, con un sistema de seguridad ultra complicado porque el creyó que era seguro….. ¡Joder!... ¡a veces ser tan nerd tiene sus desventajas!

* * *

El albino con cuidado se limpio las manos con un paño de platos, mientras que lentamente sus ojos volvían a la normalidad…

-¿sil….silver?... ¿eres tú?... ¿de verdad eres tú?

Por respuesta recibió un beso en los labios…

-Nunca deje de serlo.

-Silver..Yo….yo te hice…

-¿Qué?... ¿que técnicamente experimentaste conmigo?..¿Qué Sonic se volvió un monstruo por un experimento fallido?

-gup… ¿Cómo….

El albino como si nada, lo interrumpió con beso…

-Zorrito, vengo del futuro… ¿ya lo olvidaste?...Cuando Blaze me comento sobre los "cambios raros" de Sonic, comencé a sospechar….Bueno en los libros tú eras desmembrado…

-¡¿y si lo sabias por que no viniste a salvarme antes o a evitar esto?!

El oji amarillo, fiel a su estilo se distrajo con una mosca que acababa de entrar…Silvy no fue a salvarlo antes, porque el en la clase de historia era pésimo además de que se distraía fácilmente con lo que se le cruzara, como ahora…

-¡SILVER!

El albino distraído, se rasco las púas de la cabeza, confundido…

-¿ha?... ¿dijiste algo?

El científico antropomórfico lo miro incrédulo…. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien taaaaaaan despistado sea un viajero en el tiempo?...

-…."nada".

Fue en ese instante que el zorrito se dio cuenta, si este bobo sabía lo que le había hecho entonces… ¿Por qué lo salvo?...No puede usar la excusa de que estaba "controlado por su otro yo". Porque al decirle "nunca deje de serlo", le quiso decir que él siempre tuvo el control….

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

-¿he?

-Sabes de lo que habl… ¡deja de mirar la estúpida mosca!...ejem…si sabias lo que "hice"…. ¿Por qué salvaste?, cualquiera en tu lugar me hubiera destripado y con justa razón.

El oji ambas, en vez de molestarse o incomodarse le dio una dulce sonrisa…. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?! Le dicen que experimentaron con él y él sonríe como si nada…

-Yo no soy cualquiera además, sé que lo hiciste por querer ayudar a Sonic a sobrevivir a su enfermedad…

En menos de un parpadeo el velocista albino limpio la casa, volvió a tomar el ramo junto a los chocolates que dejo en la entrada y regreso a donde se encontraba el dueño de casa….

-…y por qué te amo.

Tails con lágrimas en los ojos, lo beso…Este beso a silvy le supo a gloria, desearía que este mágico momento nunca terminara a no ser….

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿y te atreves a preguntar?...Sonic y chris están muertos, shift…. ¿Cómo se los voy a decir a los demás?

-tontito….

Silver como si no fuera un problema importante, le revolvió el cabello a su amor, en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-…con lo inteligente que eres, estoy seguro que algo podrás hacer por ellos. Deje sus restos en tu taller.

El rubio se puso en pose de pensador, tal vez si hubiera una forma de solucionar este terrible problema…

-Necesito que los lleves al lab de chris, tengo una idea, no creo que funcione…yo….mmm...

El viajero del tiempo lo volvió a interrumpir con otro beso, este tipo de interrupciones al mecánico/científico aficionado, le comenzaban a gustar.

-necesitas tener fe en ti mismo, lo lograras.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-tontito….

Silver como si no fuera un problema importante, le revolvió el cabello a su amor, en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

-…con lo inteligente que eres, estoy seguro que algo podrás hacer por ellos. Deje sus restos en tu taller.

El rubio se puso en pose de pensador, tal vez si hubiera una forma de solucionar este terrible problema…

-Necesito que los lleves al lab de chris, tengo una idea, no creo que funcione…yo….mmm...

El viajero del tiempo lo volvió a interrumpir con otro beso, este tipo de interrupciones al mecánico/científico aficionado, le comenzaban a gustar.

-necesitas tener fe en ti mismo, lo lograras.

* * *

Horas después…

Con cuidado colocaron los restos de sus amigos en las mesas metálicas, de esas que usan en las morgues.

-¿trajiste todos los restos?

-yep, e incluso pedazos que quedaron pegadas en las paredes.

Tails sintió ganas de vomitar, ni en sus pesadillas más dementes se le habría pasado por la cabeza encontrarse en una situación de este calibre.

-Ejem…. ¿nadie nos siguió?

-¿ha?

-¡deja de mirar esa mosca!... ¡¿Te pregunte si alguien nos siguió?!

-bueno pero no te enojes.

-¡RESPONDE!

-¡Ay que alterado!...Nadie nos siguió.

El zorro rubio se secó el sudor de su frente, se sentía todo un científico loco….No…Peor…..Como el "doble del Dr. Eggman"… ¡Peor!... ¡como el profesor del Dr. Eggman! Viendo los cuerpos fallecidos de sus amigos se preguntó ¿ahora qué?

¿Robotizarlos?...No, eso sería un problema y los deshonraría…

¿Volverlos zombi?... ¡problema más grande!...Desde ya puede escuchar los grito de Amy Rose regañándolo por volver a su "sonikku" un montón de carne putrefacta andante…

¿Usar los rayos en base de piedras Chaos?... ¡gran idea!...eso los revivirá tal como eran o la radiación los volvería peores que Sonic exe.

Otra alternativa seria ir a la comisaria y entregarse… ¡¿ENTREGARSE?!...¡¿ESTA DESQUICIADO?!... ¡El no duraría ni un microsegundo en la cárcel!...Eso por su lado, por el lado de Silvy probablemente lo encuentre interesantísimo hasta llegaría a encontrarlo entretenido…"La cárcel entretenida", eso suena como un programa de tv infantil raro.

-Silver, de causalidad ¿no tendrás una máquina del tiempo por ahí?

El albino quien se encontraba entretenido observado a la mosca, se rasco la cabeza, confundido...

-¿ha?

-¡vamos hombre!, no me digas que yo recuerdas ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

El erizo con una cara absolutamente inocente se levantó de hombros.

-¡SILVEEEEEEEERRRRRR!

-esteeeeeee….es que hace mucho tiempo.

-arggggggghhh… ¡que hice para merecer a este tonto!

El ser de 2 colas se pasó la mano enguantada por la cara ofuscado, ¿Cómo fue posible que alguien tan SILVER se convirtiera en viajero temporal? Es un tonto además de olvidadizo.

-mmmmmm…tal vez debería ir con Blaze para que ella….

-¡eres tonto o te haces!... ¡este olvido ESO!

El rubio furioso apunto al contenido de ambas mesas metálicas, el albino en respuesta solo fue capaz de soltar un…

-ups.

-¡ARGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!...¡Eres un…un…...¡ah!...olvídalo.

* * *

Media hora después…

Apretando un botón, saco el disparador del rayo, las capsulas de cristal bajaron sobre las mesas metálicas. Mientras Silver y Tails se colocaban los trajes protectores para evitar una "sorpresita inesperada" en sus propios cuerpos (sobre todo en el del alvino, el mecánico rubio no estaba seguro al 100% que el erizo futurista aguante los efectos de la radiación 2 veces)

-Listo.

-¡Wow!... ¡Quedaron geniales!

Después de quitarse el traje, silv le dio un beso a su amor…

-¿ves lo que puedes lograr?

El oji ambar sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su amado, su sonrisa se tornó en preocupación al verlo pensativo…

-Es Sonic….está enamorado de mí y mientras lo este, él va a volver a ser "esa cosa". Mientras yo esté aquí, la historia se repetirá.

-entonces vámonos juntos.

-¿Dónde?, es súper veloz…No importa a ¿Dónde valla?, tarde o temprano me encontrara.

-Taks…task…taks…task…..tontito, ¡para esas eventualidades esta mi máquina del tiempo!

-¡hace media hora dijiste que no recordabas como llegaste!

-Ah, acabo de recordarlo.

-¡hay Einstein!, ¡este erizo va a matarme de un infarto!

-¿un infart…?

-olvídalo….Silvy…solo olvídalo.

La susodicha maquina se encendió, iluminándolos con una enorme luz mientras se tomaban las manos…

-¿estás dispuesto a dejar todo lo que amas por mí?, ¿estás seguro de ello?

-Mi precioso zorrito, yo por ti dejaría hasta mi alma…..No te preocupes por ellos, ni ellos ni nadie de esta época nos recordara…He activado esa función extra de la máquina.

-¿Qué pasara con la maquina?, si te olvidan no sabrán ¿qué es? he intentaran usarla.

-Tontito, la maquina se autodestruye después del segundo uso. No soy bueno en matemáticas pero…..me parece que este es el segundo uso ¿o no?

-Silver, sé que va a sonar extraño pero… ¿vale la pena el esfuerzo?

Silver en vez de contestarle, le dio un beso en los labios. Ambos besándose iluminados por la luz desaparecieron…

* * *

Días después….

Sonic muy acaramelado paseaba con su amada Amy Rose, se acaban de comprometer e iban a ver a la madrastra de Rose para darle la feliz noticia…

-¿Qué sucede Sonikku?

Pasando frente de la vitrina de una tienda de antigüedades, una foto en blanco y negro del siglo 19 (siglo XIX) llamó poderosamente su atención…Era la imagen de una boda: En ella una zorra (aunque parecía más un zorro travestido) sonreía feliz luciendo un precioso vestido de novia, del brazo de un erizo con rastas que reía igual de feliz….Extrañamente la imagen le atraía, en especial la "novia", le parecía extrañamente "familiar"…

-¿Sonic?

La cara preocupada de su prometida lo traje de vuelta a este siglo, dándole un beso entre los labios para tranquilizarla...

-Solo estoy súper feliz por este día, es todo.

* * *

Sin darles más vueltas al asunto, continuaron su camino. Sin percatarse que el dueño de aquella tienda, un avejentado erizo alvino los observaba sonriendo mientras se acariciaba su anillo de casado. Antes de irse a preparar un té, le dio vistazo a la urna que contenía las cenizas de su amor, muerto el año pasado…

-Si mi amor, valió la pena.

Apoyado en su bastón, fue hasta la cocina…..La niña (ahora adulta) que adopto junto a su zorrito, llegaría para ayudarlo a hacer el inventario de este mes y a él le gustaba recibirla con una buena taza de té….El albino poniendo a hervir el agua, se puso a pensar en lo extraña que es la vida.

¿Cuándo se hubiera imaginado que encontraría la felicidad escribiendo un fanatic?

Fin.


End file.
